Mary Margaret Blanchard
Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 4.55.59 PM.png|This is a picture of Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White's Storybrook Character. In this picture, the curse is still going on, so she doesn't remember she's Snow White! For Mary Margaret Blanchard's Enchanted Forest character, see Snow White. Mary Margaret Blanchard: She is the Enchanted Forest Character ''Snow White ''after she got sent to Storybrook because of the Dark Curse. Her character is meant to be sweet, kind, and the fairest of them all. It's very interesting to see now the third side to this classic character... Her Story: Mary Margaret Blanchard is based on the Once Upon A Time Enchanted Forest character Snow White. She was parentless and unaware of her formal life as Snow White. She was a teacher in Storybrook, Maine. Henry was one of her students, and they shared a special bond. Henry is her grandson, but she didn’t know that. She gave Henry a storybook, and Henry was convinced that all the stories in the book actually happened. Mary Margaret then regretted giving him that book. Mary Margaret was living in Storybrook for 28 years until her daughter, Emma, came. Neither of them knew they were related. Mary Margaret woke “John Doe” (his name before they found out who he was in Storybrook) from a coma. Then, Kathryn came and claimed him as her former husband. She said his name was David Nolan. Mary Margaret was devastated, she felt the connection between David and herself. David felt it, too, but Mary Margaret knew that she couldn’t be with him. Regina helped them stay apart, she was aware of her past life as the Evil Queen, so she still remember her fury towards Snow White, or Mary Margaret. No matter how hard they tried, Mary Margaret and David couldn’t stay apart. The curse was no match for their true love, which is the most powerful magic of all. Mary Margaret bailed Emma out of jail when she knew she was innocent. Mary Margaret told David to tell Kathryn about their connection, but he didn’t when Kathryn told him she’s leaving town to go law school. She ended up finding out about them (Regina told her and showed her pictures of them kissing), so she went to Mary Margaret’s school where she was taught, and slapped her across the face. Later, Regina framed Mary Margaret for killing Kathryn. David didn’t believe in Mary Margaret’s innocence, when he remembered a memory of Snow White and him in the Enchanted Forest, when Snow White was going to kill the Evil Queen. Then, she and Rumplestiltskin, who also still had his memory, hid the jail cell key under the bed in the jail cell, planning to either get Mary Margaret into bigger trouble, or to have her leave Storybrook. If somebody affected by the curse tried to leave, something bad would happen to them. Mary Margaret saw the key and broke out, but Jefferson, the Mad Hatter back in the Enchanted Forest, kidnapped her. Emma was sherif, so she went out looking for Mary Margaret so Regina wouldn’t find out. Emma found Mary Margaret and took her back to jail. She said that it wasn’t good to be running away all your life, because she knew how it feels. Eventually, Mary Margaret was proven innocent when Ruby found Kathryn. Later, Mary Margaret found out Henry was unconscious in the hospital. She went to visit him, and red him the story Snow White from his storybook to him. David planned to leave Storybrook, which he didn’t know caused bad things to happen. When Emma broke the curse with a true love’s kiss to Henry, Mary Margaret regained her memory of her old self and memories before the curse. Also, the curse broke just in time, it broke right before David passed the Storybrook line. David ran to Mary Margaret and they hugged, just as magic engulfed them... Category:Once Upon A Time Category:TV Show Category:Storybrook Character